aneh tapi nyata
by deifa-chan
Summary: menceritakan kehidupan saki yang rumit dan cintahnya. lihatsaja kelanjutannya! HakuxOc, SasukexOc, DeidaraxOC tebak yang mana?
1. mati

"Saki... datang kemari" aku mendengar suara serak pelan dan serak.

"Iya nek, sebentar" kataku sambil mengambil minum untuknya. Aku dan nenekku tidak punya apa-apa, hanya sebuah rumah kecil di sebuah hutan yang luas yang disebut hutan terlarangan. Hutan ini cukup jau dari desa yang lain.

Aku mengambil air di kendi dengan cangkir yang terbuat dari bambu. Melangkah kesebuah ruangan sambil membawa minuman dengan nampan untuk nenek. Disana terlihat perempuan tua berumur 70-an yang terbaring di kasurnya. Ia mempunyai selimut di sekeliling tubuhnya rambutnya hampir semuah putih hanya beberapa yang hitam. Kulinya keriput yang mengingat umurnya yang sudah tua. Matanya yang sedikit rabun dan tersenyum tipis di raut wajahnya.

Aku menaruh nampan di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Melihat wajahnya dengan rasa iba dan selalu ingin menjaganya.

"Sa...ki...uhuk-" dia terbatuk sambil mengeluarkan darah! Aku panik dan aku langsung mengambil air yang tadinya aku bawa. Setelah meminumnya nenek mengucapkan "terima kasih" kepadaku.

"nenek jangat bicara dulu nenek istirahat aja" Saki masih dalam keadaan panik

"tapi... Saki, tolong ambilkan beberapa makanan di hutan"

"iya nenek aku bisa, tapi nenek harus tidur dahulu nenek terlihat lelah" kataku sabil membenarkan selimutnya.

"iya nenek akan tidur" akupun lansung memeluknya dan meninggalkannya untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan yang harus dibawa untuk ke hutan.

"aku tidak akan lama"

Aku pergi ke kamarku untuk mengambil keranjang dan jaketku. Kamarku memang tidak jauh dari kamar nenek hanya bersampingan. Setelah mengambil keranjang dan mengenakan jaket aku langsung pergi keluar. Sebelum itu aku melihat nenek sudah tertidur.

Aku keluar dari rumah dan sudah disambut oleh embun pagi yang memebuatku mengigil. Di sekitar rumahku tampak terlihat bakas-bekas rumah dan rumah yang tertinggali Clan Zensikawa. Kau tanu Clan Zensikawa adalah clan yang jumlahnya cukup sedikit karena fakto kelahiran cacat dan mungkin akan hidup tidak lama. Dan keluargaku termasuk Clan Zensikawa. Oh ya.. namaku Zensikawa Saki nenekku Zensikawa Miho.

Dahulu clanku juga hebat dan setara kehebatan clan yang kuat tetapi faktor kekurangan clan kita, kita lebih suka menyendiri dan mengasingkan di hutan ini. Sudah lama clanku di hutan ini semenjak perang dunia ke-3 belum dimulai.

Aku berjalan menuju daerah perairan dimana ada beberapa ikan disana. Diperjalanan aku menemukan beberapa jamur dan buah-buahan yang bisa dimakan.

Setelah sampai disana aku melihat pemandangan yang sering dikunjungi. Di tepi sungai banyak tumbuhan buah beri berbahaya, sekali makan anda akan mati WHAHAHA... Warna buah berinya biru pucat dan sangat menggiurkan pantas saja banyak orang mati gara-gara keracunan buah beri.

Semuah orang yang datang kesini pasti akan di seleksi dan akan dikenal yang namanya hukun rimba. Tapi jika ada yang memasuki daerah rumah clanku mereka akan hidup aman aku tidak tahu bisa begitu aku hanya di ceritakan nenekku toh. Sebenarnya Oka-san bukan dari clanku, dia pendatang dari hutan ini karena diusir dari tempatnya.

Aku menangkap ikan menggunakan jutsu anginku. Aku mulai berkosentrasi untuk mendengarkan suara gemercik air pada saat ikan berenang. Aku sudah bisa merasakan ikannya

_SATU..._

_DUA..._

_TIGA..._

_SEKARANG!..._

Ada semburan dari air menuju daratan danikan sudah terkapar ditanah aku pun menganbil ikan kedalam keranjang yang sudah aku bawa. Aku mengulanginya sampai mendapatkan hasil yang cukup banyak.

_SETELAH 30 MENIT.._

Aku menyengir penuh kebanggaan karena sudah menbapatkan ikan yang cukup banyak dan sudah bisa menguasai jutsu itu walau pun masih diangap lemah karena masih mengambil satu persatu nenekku satu kali mengunakan jutsunya bisa mengambil hasil 10 kali lipat lebih banyak. Tapi nenek bilang itu sudah cukup dengan ukuran umurku10 tahun. Aku juga pernah di ajarkan cara mengunakan cakra berjalandi dalam air, memanjat pohon dan cara menembak tepat sasaran menggunaka kumai dan suriken. Aku juga pernah mengunakan cakra yang auranya menakutkan dan aku belum bisa mengontrolkannya dan bisa menghancurkan sebagian hutan hancur.

Aku pulang ke rumah nenek sudah menungguku di teras. Aku takut nanak kenapa-napa jadi aku berlari sampai didepan nenekku

"ne...nek.."

"aduh bernapas dulu baru bicara" aku pun menuruti permintaan nenek.

"nenek, seharusnya diempat tidur nenekan sedang sakit"

"tidak apa, aku kan mau melihat cucu nenek habis pulang, lalu bagai mana hasilnya!"

Aku tersenyum bangga "hasilnya banyak" aku langsung memperlihatkan ikan yang aku tangkap.

Saat aku memeperhatikan nenek dengan lebih detail aku merasa ada yang ganjil. Wajah nenek merasa lebih pucat dan bibirnya berwarna biru.

" nenek, istirahat dulu aku akan membuatkan sup ikan dan obat untuk nenek" rayuku kepada nenek.

"nenek masih kuat kok! Nenek mau menunggu masakan cucuk nenek disini" bantahnya

"tapi- "

"tidak nenek juga akan mengajarkan jutsu baru kepadamu" aku mengerut kening.

"oke" suara tanda kekalahanku. Aku berjalan kedapur untuk memasak sup ikandan obat untuk neneh. Obat nenek menggunakan obat herbal hasil dari hutan memasak sudah seperti propesional dari umur 6 tahun aku sudah bisa memasak sendiri.

30 menit kemudian...

Aku menuju kehalaman rumahku nenek sudah ada dikursi teras sedang menungguku. Aku sedang membawa nampan yang diatasnya ramuan herbal obat nenek, 2 sup ikan dan teh manis dan itu semua buatanku.

Nenek tersenyum kepadaku meskipun terlihat kurang sehat, tapi senyumnya tulus kepadaku pada saat aku membawakan nampan yang berisi makanan dan minuman.

"wah... cucuk nenek makin pintar memasaknya" akupun tersanjung dengan pujian dari nenek.

"terimakasih nek" kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. "eh...ayo dimakan nanti keburu dingin" kataku dengan sedikit anggukan dari nenek.

Sore harinya aku berlatih jutsu medis kepada seekor kelinci putih yang kakinya cidera. Jutsu angin sangat berguna bagi apa saja. Pengobatan medisku ini rasanya seperti terapi kenetralan. Aku tau rasanya karena waktu aku jatuh dari pohon saat aku naik dari pohon sayu kepohon yang yang mengobatiku.

'Eh...rasanya aneh seperti ada yang bergerak' akupun membuka terjadi?

"Eh... kelincinya lari" aku pun lansung mengejarnya. Kelincinya pun lari kesemak-semak akupun juga mengikutinya. Pada saat aku sudah di dalam semak-semak aku pun sudah melihat jejak kelicinya. Aku pun mendesah kecewa.

'Eh...kalau kelincinya udah lopat-lopat itupun berarti jutsuku berhasil horeeeeeeeeeee...' aku pun bergembira dengan kecewa udah bahagia apa dikata orang-otang yang lewat -_-

Aku keluar dari semak-semak sambil meringis ala Gai dan Rock Lee.

Aku melihat dari tempatku berada ke arah rumahku berada dengan memicingkan mata karena jaraknya masih dibilang jauh. Terlihat nenek merangkul kedua tangannya kedalam pelukannya dan selimut kecil dikakinya terlihat seperti kedinginan.

Akupun melesat ke arah rumah dengan kecepatan kalau dibilangku tinggi.

Sampai disana aku enggak kecapean mungkin saking paniknya.

" nek ayo tidur dulu aku takut nenek kenapa-kenapa?" bujukku, nenekpun mengangguk dan mulai bangki dari singgahnya akupun membantu nenek sampai nenek ditempat tidur. Akupun menaruh selimut yang lebih tebal disekelilingnya dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Ternya ta dingin sekali sereti es aku pun mangambil air dan lap untuk menurunkan suhu tubuhnya. Caranya lap dikasih air yang aku bawakemudian lapnya ditaru dikeningnya nenek. Akupun menggunakan jutsu yang aku pelajari. Nenek pun mengambil buku yang ada disebelahnya kedalam pelukannya. Aku tak tau mengapa mungkin untuk mengurangi sakit.

Aku melakukan ini terus menerus tak peduli berapa lama melakukan ini tak peduli kalau cakraku terkuras habis yang penting aku bisa menyelamatkan orang yang aku sayangi. Aku inin nenek selalu disampingku, selalu ada yang menyayangiku, memelukku, dan aku butuh kasi sayang belum ingin sendirian, aku harus bisa menjaganya. Karena aku tak mau sedirian dan pada saat itu hidu menjadi gelap.

_Saat itu aku sendirian menangis dibawa pelukan nenek aku tak tau kenapa aku menangis yang jalas hari ini aku menagis. Rasanya dunia ini gelap hanya ada kesendirian yang menemaniku._

_"Saki...Saki"_

_Aku merasa aku dipanggil akupun mendongak untuk melihat siapa? Yang terlihat perempuan muda berranbut merah panjang bermata biru dan disebelannya laki laki tinggi meranbur hitam dan bermata biru sadang berada di depan aku dan nenek._

_"kalian siapa?" tengku kepada mereka sambil menghapus jejak air mataku._

_"kami adalah Oka-san dan Otou-san mu"_

_'Oka-san Otou-san apakah benar!'akupun melirik mereka 'mereka mirip yang diceritakan nenek . kata nenek mereka sudah mati apakah ini dunia pembagi ruang dan waktu?'kata pikiranku yang aneh-aneh._

_"Oka-san, Otou-san" mereka pun menganguk "mau apa kalian?"_

_Mereka membeku dan mencair lagi dengan tersenyum kepadaku dengan senyum sedih._

_"Kami datang kesini mau mengambil nenekmu"_

_Aku pun membeku apa yang telah aku terima. Nenekku mulai menjau dari ku dan mengikuti Oka-san dan Otou-san. Dan mulai berjalan menjau dariku ketempat cahaya yang lebih terang. Akupun ingin mengikui mereka tapi ... tidak bisa kakiku seperti ada borgol yang beratnya ber ton- tonnan. Cahayanya pun melai hilang dan lenyap dan diikuti mereka yang juga hilang dan lenyap._

_Akupun menangis sekencang kencangnya tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghantikan kesedihanku. Dunia ini terasa gelap dan dingin tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghangatkanku. Semuanya sunyi_

_Cling!_

_Ada kilatan cahaya dari belakangku akupun langsung menoleh. Cahaya itu makin besar dan membesar datang kepadaku. Aku pun memicingkan mata karena banyaknya intersitas cahaya data semuah menjadi putih... _

Akupun tebangun sedikit mengerang. 'Aku merasa menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin tapi apa atau jangan jangan!'

Aku pun mendongak untuk melihat apa yang aku sentuh ternyata nenek sudah terbujur kaku di kasurnya matanya sudah tertutup tangannya masih memegang bukunya. Akupun mulai menunduk dan meneteskan air mata terus menerus dan pagi ini aku seperti disayati oleh jutaan pisau yang datang terus menerus ke arahku. Akupun suah tidak bisa mengotrol emosiku akupun lari keluar dari rumah menuju pohon yang banyak aku pun menendang semuah pohon dan setiap pohon yang aku tendang terbelah seperti terbelah dengan pisau besar yang sangat sangat tajam.

Aku pun mengeluarkan topeng pertamakuaku pun seperti melakukan telaportasi yang banyak hewan buasnya. Sampai disana ular raksasa sudah ada didepanku seperti mereka merasakan cakraku aku pun seperti di lilit oleh ular itu tetapi merasa tembus pandang. Lalu aku melakukan telaportasi kebelakang ular itu lalu aku menendangnya sampai menjadi dua. Lalu aku mulai mencuri lawan yang lain tapi aku sudah ditahan oleh nenek. Bukan, bukan nenek lagi akan tetapi arwah nenek . yah... arwah

Aku dikembalikan kedalam rumah dan aku sudah tidak tau apa-apa lagi

Sore harinya hujan. Seperti langit merasa sedih atas kepergian nenek tercintaku sambil memebasahi tanah yang akan ditinggali oleh nenekku untuk selama-lamanya.

Aku memakai jas hujan sambil membawakan buku yang sering nenek peluk aku tak tau isinya apa yang pasti nenek sangat menyayangi buku ini dan aku sebagai penerusnya akan menjaga buku ini.

Aku pulang dari pemakaman air yang aku bawa menetes dilantai. Aku masih membawa buku itu sami ada yang keluar dari dalam buku itu yah... selembar kertas yang terlihat kusam mungkin sudah lama sudah ada di sana. Aku ambil kertas itu dan aku mulai membacanya karena rasa keingin tahuanku tinggi.

_Cucukku,_

_Saki_

_Kalau kamu membaca ini pasti nenek sudah mati. Aku sudah tau mungkin aku pasti akan mati jadi aku membuat surat ini karena aku tidak bisa berbicara lagi seperti dulu. Terimakasi karena sudah ... mungkin kau akan dari desa clan ini jadi kamu membutuhkan kalung penjaga desa clan ini anggap saja sebagai kenang kenangan dari desa clan ini. Kamu bisa mengambilnya dibawa ruang bawah tanah nenek. Dan orang tuamu belum mati maaf sudah membohongimu aku tidak tega melihatmu menangis aku tidak tau juga mereka dimana._

_Dari,_

_Nenek_

Aku pun langsung pergi desa clanku yang banyak sekali kenangan yang telah dilalui. Aku membawa beberapa makanan buku nenk dan kalung. Aku ingin menjelajah agar tidak mati sampai disini aku akan meneruskan clanku.

Akupun melihat kekaca kamarku rambut hitem kemerah- merahanku dan sepasang mata biru dan senyuku yang menjadi tekatku untuk meneruskan clanku. Ini sudah menjadi tekatku

_Dan selamat tinggal nenek dan desaku..._

Akupun keluar dari pemukiman dan tempat hewan buas mengejarku aku terus lari dan lari sampai aku di jembatan yang aku tidaktau aku dimana dan aku mulai tertidur. Dan merasa aku didalam pelukan nenek...


	2. teman

"Mungkin saya harus menerima tawaran dari itu wanita yang baik." Aku menggigil dan menarik mantel erat di tubuhku. Aku tidak suka musim dingin, itu sangat dingin bahwa aku merasa seolah-olah seluruh tubuhku mati rasa karena itu. Yang mungkin juga telah menjadi karena pakaian saya tidak pernah benar kering, mereka merasa begitu kaku untuk bergerak masuk Mataku akhirnya berhenti terbakar, dan aku mendongak dari saya lutut. 'sinar matahari'. Aku tersenyum tapi itu langsung berubah menjadi cemberut ketika saya menyadari saya masih sendirian. Itu adalah anak laki-laki dan seorang pria. Pria itu perban melilit bagian wajahnya dan membawa pedang, pedang yang sangat besar. Anak kecil memiliki rambut hitam dan mata berwarna coklat. Dia tampak sekitar delapan tahun dan memiliki ekspresi semacam di wajahnya

Aku menatap pria itu sejenak dan mengamatinya. "Keduanya memiliki pakaian yang agak bagus, baik sekali lagi mereka shinobi ... oleh terlihat dari mereka setidaknya. Saya mungkin salah, tapi saya pikir mereka adalah shinobi, terutama karena ia memiliki pedang besar-normous. ' Aku pindah mataku untuk anak dan menatap. "Saya yakin jika saya hanya secara acak naik dan mulai berbicara kepadanya, ia akan berbicara kembali. Dia tampak seperti orang yang baik. " Aku kembali menatap pria dan menggigit bibir bawahku melihat bagaimana ia tampak mengancam. "Dia tidak terlihat terlalu bagus meskipun. ' Aku menghela napas dan menunduk. "Mengapa tidak bisa Oyaji hidup ... mengapa dia tidak bisa datang dan mendapatkan saya? Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi. " Pria itu berjalan melewati saya tidak memberi saya pandangan kedua, saya tahu bahwa itu akan terjadi. "Mengapa tidak bisa merawat seseorang? ' Aku mendongak ke sepasang mata cokelat yang indah dan menatap wajah anak itu.

"Mengapa kau sendiri?" tanyanya pelan. Aku menunduk sedih dan mengangkat bahu.

"Mereka membunuhnya." Bisikku. Aku merasa dia sedikit menyentuh wajahku, dan mataku menjentikkan ke arahnya.

"Matamu," bisiknya. "Mereka membawa kesepian, sedih, putus asa, dan kebutuhan yang ingin dicintai."

Apa yang dia bicarakan? Aku tidak tahu, tapi sekali lagi saya hanya lima. Dia tersenyum ramah, dan aku merasa kurva bibir saya menjadi senyum kecil. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa tertarik padanya. Aku tidak mengenalnya tapi aku masih merasa seperti saya perlu untuk tetap dekat dengannya.

"Haku, ayolah." pria itu berteriak.

"Zabuza-san." Haku mengatakan, memindahkan matanya untuk Zabuza. "Bisakah kita?" Aku menatap Haku untuk kedua sebelum pindah mataku ke pria bernama Zabuza. Dia melihat dari saya untuk Haku, dan dia tertawa.

"Kau ingin dia ikut dengan kami?" tanyanya, sambil mengangkat alis. Haku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tolong Zabuza-san." dia bertanya padanya. Aku melihat dari Haku Zabuza ke, bertanya-tanya apa jenis hubungan mereka satu sama lain, dan merasa semangat saya muncul ketika Zabuza akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kau merawatnya Haku." Zabuza memerintahkan. Haku tersenyum dan meraih tanganku.

"Ayo." katanya dengan nada gembira. Dia lembut meraih kedua tanganku, menarikku berdiri. Aku menatapnya, merasa bahagia untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun. Dia membungkus lengannya di bahuku, mencoba yang terbaik untuk tetap hangat. Zabuza tertawa dan berbalik.

"Ayo kalian berdua." ia memerintahkan. Haku mengangguk dan membawaku ke Zabuza. "Mari kita pergi." Haku mengangguk lagi dan menatapku.

"Jangan khawatir, kita akan berhenti di sebuah penginapan." katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ada Anda dapat memberitahu kami semuanya." Aku mengangguk dan menatap Zabuza. Dia menatap saya, tidak tampak terlalu terkesan, dan mendesah.

"Apa gadis namamu?" ia bertanya, tidak terdengar sedikit pun tertarik. Aku menatap Haku bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dilakukan, dan ia tersenyum memberi semangat. Aku tersenyum kembali dan melihat kembali pada Zabuza.

"Saki" Bisikku. Dia mengangguk, tampak agak bosan, dan Haku diperketat lengannya di bahuku.

"Mari kita pergi." Kami berdua mengangguk dan mengikuti Zabuza.

_1 JAM KEMUDIAN_

"Masuk ke dalam kalian berdua." Zabuza memerintahkan, membuka pintu kamar. Haku mengangguk dan membawaku ke dalam. Itulah yang ia telah melakukan dua jam terakhir, kira saya hanya benar-benar takut untuk satu, dan lain saya hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Kemudian lagi, Haku hanyalah seorang anak kecil juga. Dia lebih tua dari saya meskipun begitu ... Aku tidak tahu apa yang saya pikirkan. Pikiran saya hanya begitu bingung bahwa satu-satunya hal yang saya tahu adalah bahwa saya takut tentang apa semua yang akan terjadi. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika mereka tahu tentang saya kekkei genkai dan kemampuan untuk menguras chakra ketika saya membuat kontak kulit dengan seseorang? Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan selama satu menit sebelum pintu tertutup di belakang kami. Aku melompat sedikit dan memegang Haku ketat.

"Zabuza-san, bisa Anda mencoba untuk tidak mengejutkannya seperti itu?" Tanya Haku ramah. "Dia takut."

"Yah, dia perlu tidak begitu takut saat itu." kata Zabuza kata bosan. "Anda harus tahu bahwa saya tidak menunjukkan belas kasihan kepada siapa pun Haku." Haku mengangguk sedikit dan mendesah.

"Ayolah Sada." katanya, melihat dari atas menuju kamar tidur. Aku mengangguk, dan dia membawaku ke kamar tidur. Aku duduk di tempat tidur, dan dia tersenyum padaku. "Tinggal di sana ok? Aku harus pergi mendapatkan beberapa hal yang dapat membantu membersihkan Anda."

Aku mengangguk, tahu bahwa aku paling mungkin tampak seperti jalanan tikus, dan ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Aku memandang sekeliling ruangan selama beberapa menit mempelajarinya, ruangan ini membosankan. Tidak ada desain cantik atau apa pun, itu begitu polos. Aku mendesah pelan, menunggu Haku untuk kembali ke saya, dan mendengar langkah kaki berat Zabuza di lantai. Aku menatap pintu dan melihatnya berjalan masuk.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat yang kotor." gumamnya, meletakkan pedangnya untuk bersandar di dinding.

"Saya pikir itu agak bagus." Haku mengatakan, berjalan kembali di dalam ruangan dengan tasnya. Zabuza menggeleng geli, dan Haku berjalan kembali ke sisi saya. "Apakah Anda memiliki luka, memar, apa pun di sepanjang garis?" tanyanya penasaran. Aku menggeleng pelan, tidak berpikir aku punya cedera, dan dia tersenyum ramah.

"Saya tidak berpikir begitu." Kataku pelan. Dia tersenyum lagi dan dibawa keluar kain kecil.

"Wajahmu berlapis dengan kotoran." katanya, tertawa pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Aku tersenyum manis, dan ia dengan lembut mengusap semua kotoran dari wajah saya. "Ada, Anda mulai terlihat lebih baik sudah." Aku tersenyum lagi, dan ia mengambil lengan kiri saya memeriksanya. "Tidak ada di sini." Gumamnya. Dia mengambil tangan saya yang lain dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tampaknya melihat apa-apa di sana juga.

"sudah selesai" gumanya.

"Aku akan pergi mendapatkan beberapa makanan. Pastikan setelah Anda mengobati luka bahwa dia benar-benar mendapat bersih." Haku mengangguk pemahaman, dan Zabuza berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur.

"disini Mungkin ada kamar mandi di suatu tempat di ruangan ini." katanya setelah satu menit. Aku mengangguk dan duduk di sana dengan tenang sampai ia selesai mengobati lutut saya. "Itu saja."

"Haku-kun?" Aku berbisik takut-takut. Dia menatap saya ingin tahu, kemungkinan besar bertanya-tanya tentang kun saya telah melekat pada akhir namanya. Dia tersenyum dan berkata

"Ya?" Rupanya dia tidak ingin tahu, ia tidak terdengar terlalu tertarik.

"Apakah Anda berpikir ada tempat saya bisa mendapatkan ini dicuci?" Aku bertanya, mengacu kimono saya "Saya tidak punya apa-apa lagi." Dia mengangguk.

"Saya melihat mesin cuci ketika saya ke sini untuk mendapatkan barang-barang saya. Kami akan memastikan pakaian Anda mendapatkan bersih." Haku sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk dan ia mengaduk-aduk tasnya, mencari sesuatu. "Anda bisa memakai malam ini" Aku mengangguk lagi dan mengambil pakaian yang ia memberi kepada saya. "Ayo, mari kita cari kamar mandi."Aku bangkit dan diikuti Haku sekitar ruangan. "ketemukan. Anda dapat memiliki kamar mandi pertama, ok?" Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Haku-kun." Aku berkata dengan manis.

"sama-sama" Haku sambil tersenyum sedikit. Aku tertawa dan berjalan di kamar mandi.

"Wow ini sangat bagus." Aku segera mengambil mandi, pastikan untuk mendapatkan semua kotoran dari tubuh saya dan dari rambut saya hilang. Aku mengenakan pakaian Haku telah memberi saya, tidak benar-benar peduli bahwa aku tampak seperti gadis kecil rata-rata. Menjadi royalti telah begitu frustrasi sepanjang waktu. Aku sudah muak diberitahu apa saya harus di mana. 'Yay, sekarang aku benar-benar wangi.' Aku tertawa sendiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku kembali ke kamar tidur dan tersenyum pada Haku.

"Semua sudah selesai?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, dan dia tersenyum. "Kimono Anda sudah pernah dicuci, itu di tas saya sekarang ok?" Aku mengangguk, dan dia tersenyum lagi. "Zabuza-san membawa kita sesuatu untuk dimakan, mari kita pergi." Dia meraih tanganku dan membawaku ke mana pun kita akan makan. Zabuza mendongak dari meja ketika ia mendengar kita berjalan di dalam dan tertawa.

"Dia terlihat seperti seorang putri kecil." katanya dengan nada geli. Aku menunduk malu ketika pipiku pergi hangat, dan Haku mengatakan

"kau memiliki penampilan seorang putri." Aku menatap Haku, berharap bahwa ia tidak akan memperlakukan saya secara berbeda ketika dia tahu tentang aku menjadi putri, dan dia tersenyum. "Ayo, mari kita makan. Apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanyanya Zabuza, membawaku ke meja dengan tangan.

"Favorit Anda." Zabuza menjawab.

"Kau punya domburi dan Okonomiyaki?" Tanya Haku penuh semangat. Zabuza mengangguk, dan Haku tersenyum. "Arigato Zabuza-san."

Zabuza mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan kami duduk di meja untuk makan. Itu adalah pengalaman yang agak aneh. Saya hampir tidak tahu salah satu dari mereka, tapi aku merasa nyaman berada bersama mereka. Rasanya seperti, aku ditakdirkan untuk bersama mereka. Itu, seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, aneh.

"Sada." Aku mendongak mendengar Zabuza mengatakan nama saya, dan dia selesai meletakkan perban kembali di wajahnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyadari ia membawa mereka hilang."

"Sekarang giliran Anda untuk memberitahu kami cerita." katanya. Aku mengangguk tahu apa yang ia bicarakan dan mendesah pelan.

"Ok."

_LEDAKAN LEDAKAN LEDAKAN!_

"Zabuza kamu ditahan!" seorang pria berteriak dari luar pintu. "Ayo tenang, dan Anda tidak akan dibunuh."

"Sialan." Zabuza bergumam, melakukan beberapa handsigns "Haku, cepat dan ambil semuanya." Haku mengangguk dan berlari mencoba untuk mendapatkan semuanya. Aku menatap Zabuza, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dan bagian dari pintu hancur. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan tanganku, dan Zabuza mendorong saya belakangnya protektif. "Sada pergi membantunya."Aku mengangguk dan segera diikuti Haku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku bingung, menyambar tas Haku.

"Orang tidak suka Zabuza-san terlalu banyak." Haku menjawab, menyambar tas Zabuza. "Ini adalah segala sesuatu selain-"

_CRASH!  
_  
Aku tersentak ketakutan, dan Haku meraih tanganku.

"Jangan khawatir, Zabuza-san tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada kita." janjinya. Aku mengangguk, percaya kata-katanya, dan kami didukung ke arah jendela. Zabuza berlari ke kamar dan mengambil pedangnya dari dinding.

"Pergi keluar jendela kalian berdua, dan tidak melihat apa yang terjadi." perintahnya. Kami berdua mengangguk cepat dan melompat keluar jendela. Kami duduk di bawah jendela, dan Haku memelukku dekat dengannya.

"Tutup mata Anda, dan menutup telinga Anda." bisiknya.

Aku mengangguk, mengikuti instruksinya. Aku bersandar Haku, dan ia beristirahat dagunya di atas kepala saya. Aku masih tidak bisa memblokir segala sesuatu. The menjerit, bentrok pedang dan kunai, suara jutsu kuat, semua ini menakutkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi itu tidak bisa menjadi baik. Akan Zabuza baik-baik saja? Aku tidak tahu berapa lama kami duduk di sana, itu bisa saja menit atau bisa saja jam, saya tidak tahu. Aku mendengar suara dan membuka mata saya; Zabuza.

"Zabuza-san kau baik-baik saja." Haku berkata dengan gembira. Zabuza mengangguk, dan Haku menarikku berdiri.

"Kita harus pergi." Zabuza memerintahkan, beristirahat pedangnya di bahunya. "Mereka akan mengirim lebih karena mereka tahu aku di sini." Haku mengangguk seperti dia mengerti, dan aku hanya menatapnya kosong.

'Apa yang dia bicarakan, saya tidak mengerti. Mengapa tidak orang-orang seperti Zabuza? Apakah dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah?'

"Mari kita pergi." Aku tersentak dari pikiran saya dan mendongak dari tanah. Haku mengangguk, dan kami mengikuti Zabuza ke dalam kegelapan malam.

_Keesokan paginya, PERBATASAN DARI DESA TERSEMBUNYI DALAM HUJAN_

Aku membuka mataku letih dan melihat sekeliling. Kami berada di hutan, mengapa kita di hutan, saya tidak tahu. Aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa semua yang terjadi, tapi saya tidak meminta pertanyaan. Aku hanya hanya mengikuti memimpin Haku dan mendengarkan instruksi Zabuza. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mempercayai kedua. Mereka telah menyelamatkan hidup saya dan membawa saya ketika tidak ada orang lain punya. Saya sangat bersyukur untuk bersama mereka. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba menjernihkan penglihatan kabur saya, dan duduk menggosok mata saya lelah.

"Pagi Saki-chan." Haku berkata dengan riang. Aku tersenyum mendengar 'chan' Haku telah ditambahkan ke nama saya dan berdiri, tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Selamat pagi Haku-kun." Aku berkata, menguap sedikit. Haku tersenyum padaku, dan Zabuza berjalan keluar dari pohon terhadap kita.

"Mereka tidak mengikuti kami." katanya. Haku mengangguk, dan aku menjatuhkan diri kembali di tanah. Aku sangat lelah bahwa saya tidak berpikir saya bisa pergi ke mana pun saat ini. Aku tidak pernah melakukan perjalanan seperti ini sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah periode bepergian. "Kita mungkin akan tinggal di sini selama beberapa hari."

'Yay, tidak bepergian untuk sementara waktu. " Aku tersenyum, bersyukur bahwa saya akan bisa beristirahat sedikit, dan Zabuza duduk infront api. Haku duduk di sampingku, dan kami berdua menatap Zabuza. "Sekarang sebelum kita begitu kasar terganggu, Anda cerita Sada." Aku mengangguk, tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa menunda lebih lama lagi, dan mendesah.

"clan saya berada di hutan terlarang" kataku.

"apakah clan anda dan anda tinggal disana?" Haku bertanya, sedikit bingung. Aku mengangguk pada diri sendiri.

"clanku adalah Clan Zensikawa"

"wow, itu keren. Clan Zensikawa mempunyai jurus legendaris topeng 4 kekkei genkai itukan"aku menganguk.

"akan tetapi clan kami mulai mati karena dari mereka tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan dengan baik dan tinggal aku sendiri dan belum lama ini nenek mati" kataku sedih menggingat kepergian satu-satunya keluarga yang ada di sisku mati.

"lalu, dimana Oka-san dan Otou-san mu?"

"Oka-san dan Otou-sanadalah pemimpin clan jadi merka harus mendapatkan ramuan dari daerah lai aku sudah ditinggal dari aku masih bayi dan sampai sekarang belum ada kabar merka" kataku, menggosok lengan saya sadar diri. Haku melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar saya, mencoba untuk menghibur saya, dan Zabuza menatapku tertarik.

"Apa Anda pernah mengeluarkan kekkei genkai?" Zabuza tertarik.

"Saya hanya pernah melakukannya sekali, jadi saya tidak tahu apakah aku bisa melakukannya lagi." Kataku pelan.

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya?" Haku bertanya, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Saya tidak tahu, tapi aku bisa pergi melalui hal-hal." Aku berkata, bahkan lebih pelan. Aku sangat gugup tentang memberitahu mereka semua ini, apa bila mereka menyingkirkan saya? "Ini aneh."

"Apa hal semacam itu?" Zabuza bertanya.

"Semuanya dan segala sesuatu." Aku menjawab, bermain dengan sehelai rambut saya. "Ketika saya melakukan hal yang satu kali, aku pernah diajarkan nenek jutsu angin tetapi aku malahan mengeluarkan topeng pertamaku aku hampir merusak sebagian hutan" Zabuza mengangguk, tampaknya tertarik pada saya kekkei genkai, dan Haku tersenyum.

"Itu keren." katanya, tersenyum pelebaran nya.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir begitu?" "Apa Anda kekkei genkai?" Zabuza terganggu, terdengar tertarik.

"Saya hanya pernah melakukannya sekali, jadi saya tidak tahu apakah aku bisa melakukannya lagi." Kataku pelan.

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya?" Haku bertanya, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Saya tidak tahu, tapi aku bisa pergi melalui hal-hal." Aku berkata, bahkan lebih pelan. Aku sangat gugup tentang memberitahu mereka semua ini, apa bila mereka menyingkirkan saya? "Ini aneh."

"Apa hal semacam itu?" Zabuza bertanya.

"Semuanya dan segala sesuatu." Aku menjawab, bermain dengan sehelai rambut saya. "Ketika saya melakukan hal yang satu kali, aku pergi melalui dinding, salah satu pembantu kami, meja ... Aku bahkan jatuh melalui lantai." Zabuza mengangguk, tampaknya tertarik pada saya kekkei genkai, dan Haku tersenyum.

"Itu keren." katanya, tersenyum pelebaran nya.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir begitu?" Tanyaku kaget, ia mengangguk dalam konfirmasi.

"bisakah kalian mengontro kekuatanku?"tanyaku,hakupun tersenyu kepadaku.

"Dapatkah Anda benar-benar melakukannya Zabuza-san?" tanyanya, Zabuza terkekeh geli.

"Siapa yang Anda pikir Anda sedang berbicara dengan Haku?" tanyanya, masih tertawa. Haku tersenyum, tertawa sedikit, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke saya.

"Jangan khawatir Sada-chan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." janjinya. Aku mengangguk dan menatap air ia masih mengendalikan.

"Kuharap kau benar."


	3. di hiyanati

Aku : Wah udah sampai Saki ketemu sama Haku

Saki : Malangnya nasibku

Deidara dan Sasuke : Mana adegan gue (hmm)?

Aku : Sabar napa !

Haku : hoore adegan gue udah ada makasih author

Aku : sama-sama

* * *

"Saki-chan ayolah!" Haku berteriak, aku mengayunkan lenganku keatas kepalaku. "Bangun!" Aku mengerang letih, saya tidak mau bangun untuk apa pun. "Saki-chan bangun! makanan hampir mau siap"

"Haku-kun, biarkan aku tidur" Aku berguman, mataku masih tertutup.

"Saki-chan!" Teriknya lagi. Tentu saja Haku membiarkan aku tidur, dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Dia selalu membangunkanku disaat fajar. Itu akan menjadi seperti ini selama bertahun- tahun. "Saki-chan bangun!" Aku menguap pelan dan dia mengerang. Aku mulai mendengar langkah kaki terdengar ringan melintas d itanah pergi kesisi saya, tidak benar- benar peduli. "Saki-chan bangun!" Bisiknya disamping telingaku. Aku menguap lagi dan dia mendesah kepada dirinya sendiri. "Baik, aku mencoba bersikap baik"

"Omong- kosong, Haku tidak akan menjadi bagus? Itu yang pertama"

"Baik aku akan bangun" Aku berterikak, melompat. Saya akhirnya mendapatkan begitu cepat bahwa terjatuh dari kasur membuat kepalaku berputar, dan akhirnya wajahku pertama kali mendarat ketanah. "Itai!" Haku tertawa, aku membersihkan wajahku dari kotoran.

"Ewww, sangat kotor" Aku mekat kotoran dari wajah saya. Aku menatap Haku dan dia tertawa sendiri, masih geli tentang indahnya wajah saya terkena kotoran. Aku pindah dari kotoran dari wajahku dan duduk, rambutku jatuh disekitar saya seperti lingkaran.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan membuat anda bangun" Katanya, tersenyum sendiri. Aku mengerang keras dan menggeleng rambut saya ada di wajah saya. Itu mulai menjengkelkan di pagi ini.

"Haku-kun tidak sangat ramah" Bisikku, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Dia tersenyum dan membungkuk di samping saya, memeluk erat- erat.

"Gomen Saki-chan, Zabuzu-san pasti sangat marah jika anda belum terjaga disaat dia kembali. Kau tahu bagaimana dia" Katanya dengan suara biasa. Aku mendesah dan memeluknya, dia memluk kembali.

"Tidak apa- apa" Bisikku, mengendus wajahku ke pundaknya. Dia tersenyum dan dengan cepat menciumku sebelum pergi menyelesaikan sarapan. Aku menggeleng geli dan melihat tas saya, mencoba untuk menemukan sisir saya.

Saya telah bersama Haku dan Zabuza selama 2 tahun, dan itu waktu yang terbaik dalam hidup saya. Zabuza telah membantu saya mengendalikan jutsu angin saya, dan saya mulai menguasainya. Itu sulit pada awalnya, tetapi selang berjalannya waktu, aku merasa lebih baik dan lebih baik dalam mengendalikannya. Akan tetapi saya belum bisa menguasai jutsu 4 topeng saya (kekkei genkai saya) hanya memiliki satu. Buku wasiat nenek juga tidak ada tulisannya padahal tulisan buku sampulnya tertulis 'buku clan zensikawa' dan tulisan 'jangan corat-coret' memang buku yang aneh -_- .

Zabuza juga mengajarkan saya jutsu medis penyembuhan sediri. Walaupun menguras cakra banyak tetapi lama kelamaan sudah tebiasa. Tapi jauh dari itu, Haku adalah sahabatku, aku menghargainya. Aku tidak bisa tau jika aku kehilangannya. Dia mengajarkan aku begitu hal sejak aku bersama mereka. Dia berharga bagiku, dan aku tahu aku berharga baginya juga.

Aku menyikat rambutku dan meninggalkan rambutku menutupi wajahku, seperti biasanya. Saya menyesuikan leging saya berwarna perak, kimono musim panas hitam dengan menciptakan warna merah diatasnya, dan sandal ninja yang saya pakai. Aku melihat cermin menuju wajah saya, mengernyit sedikit " Gahh, wajahku masih terlapisi kotoran, dan aku terlihat mengerikan" aku mengambil handuk kecil diatas tasku dan mengusap wajahku. "Dan... terlihat lebih baik".

"Sarapan sudah siap" Haku mengatakan, melihat ke tersenyum manis dan melompat kepadanya.

"ini tampak luar biasa" Aku berkata, melihat dari atas bahunya.

Aku menyukainya ketika Haku memasakkanku, ia begitu menakjubkan pada saat itu. Untuk sarapan hari ini kita memiliki ikan bakar, tamagoyaki, dan nori yang dibumbui. Ia adalah koki yang menakjubkan, seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya. Di tersenyum dalam menanggapi sikapku dan memberikanku piring.

"jangan membiarkan rambut anda menutupi wajah anda seperti itu atau akan berakhir di perut anda" Haku mengatakan, tertawa pelan.

"Tidak akan" Aku berkata, melompat turun ke rumput.

"Kan juga" Haku berpendapat, duduk di samping saya.

"Tidak uhh" Aku tidak setuju.

"Ya uhh" Katanya sambil menyeringai. Aku memutar kepalaku dan menggeleng untuk diriku sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau" Gumanku. Dia tertawa, dan aku mengerukan kening "Urg! Baiklah aku akan melakukan apa yang anda inginkan, meskipun aku tau aku tidak akan memakan rambut saya sendiri" Aku berguman bagian terakhir ini, dan Haku mengatakan

"Jadi lakukan apa yang saya inginkan, dan jauhkan rambut anda dari wajah anda"

"Baik- baik, yang suka memerintah" Dia tertawa saat aku menyibakkan rambutku jauh dari wajahku dan membawanya menjadi ekor kuda pendek "Sudah puas sekarang?"

"Saya sangat senang sekarang" Haku berkata. Aku tertawa dan kami makan sarapan kami, bercanda dengan satu sama lain seperti yang kami lakukan setiap hari.

"Zabuza-san belum kembali" Aku berkata sambil membuang air di atas api unggun.

"Iya, itu tidak seperti dia" Haku sambil menggaruk kepala sambil berpikir. Ada keheningan sejenak sementara Haku berpikirtentang ke tidak hadirannya Zabuza, dan aku mengosok kaki saya ke tanah.

"Hruskah kita pergi mencarinya?" Tanyaku, memecah keheningan yang canggung. Haku pindah mata dari saya ke tanah dan cepat memikirkan hal itu.

"Tidak, Zabuza-san mampu menangani dirinya sendiri" Haku menyatakan.

Aku mengangguk dan mendesah memahami maksudnya. Jika Zabuza membutuhkan bantuan kami, ia akan membangunkan kami dan meminta untuk itu sebelum ia pergi. Karena ia tidak membutuhkan bantuan kami, tugas kita saat ini adalahhanya untuk tetap di sekitar hutan ini sampai ia kembali, tetapi aku bukan orang yang bisa menunggu dia sepanjang hari.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sementara ia pergi?" Saya meminta kepada siapapun yang khusus. Aku menoleh ke arah Haku dan dia berdiri.

"Yah, karena saya memutuskan apa yang kami lakukan ketika Zabuza-san pergi, itu berarti giliran anda yang memilih" Katanya. Aku menatapnya bingung dan di tertawa "Apa kamu tidak ingat ketika kita sedang menuju ke arah cloud desa tersembunyi, dan Zabuza pergi mendapatkan pasokan?" Aku menggeleng masih bingung, dan ia mengeleng geli. "Kami bermain tag di sungai"

"Oh yah" Ucapku tersenyum "Aku hampir lupa tentang itu" Haku memutarkan matanya dan aku tertawa "kau curang, anda menggunakan kekkei genkai anda"

"Bangaimana curang itu?" Tanya Haku. "Kau menggunakan milikmu juga, jika saya ingat benar" Aku tertawa dan tersenyum manis.

"Hanya anda menggunakannya terlebih dahulu" Aku ingat.

"Apakah tidak" katanya

"Apakah iya" Aku membalas.

"Tidak uhh" Ia berpendapat.

"Iya uhh" Aku tidak setuju. Dia memutarkan matanya geli dan tertawa.

"Baiklah anda menang" Aku melompat dan meninju udara dalam kemenangan.

"Yay!" Aku bersorak. Dia tertawa dan berkata.

"sekarang memilih apa yang kita lakukan silahkan" Aku mengangguk dan berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pegi mengambil ramuan? Kita hampir kehabisan"

"Itu ide yang bagus" Haku setujuh dengan senyum. "Mari kita pergi kemudian" Aku mengangguk dan menyambar tas herbal kami. Kami berjalan melalui hutan selama satu jam atu lebih, mengumpulkan herbal untuk obat- obatan, dan ketika kita akhirnya berhasil kembali ke perkemahan Zabuza telah kembali.

"Kemana saja kalian berdua?" Zabuza bertanya, mengetahui biasanya kita pergi sendiri ketika dia tidak ada.

"Kami pergi ke sekitar hutan untuk mengumpulkan herbal" Haku menjawab. Zabuza mengangguk dan mendesah bosan.

"Aku penya berita baik dari seseorang. Kami akan pergi dan bertemu dengannya untuk membuat pengaturan terakhir" Zabuza memberitahu kami. Kami berdua mengangguk, dan aku menarik rambut saya keluar dari ekor kuda rambut saya. Rambut saya terbang menutupi wajah saya dan aku melihat Zabuza, ingin tahu.

"Kapan kami akan pergi?" Aku bertanya, sambil memiringkan kepala ke samping.

"Segera, kita perlu berkamas sakarang" Zabuza menginstruksikan. Haki dan aku mengngguk dan segera berkamas.

"Jadi, kemana kita menuju?" Haku bertanya, kami mengikuti Zabuza.

"Kau ingat kita pernah melewati air terjun beberapa hari yang lalu?" Zabuza bertanya. Kami mengangguk, dia mendesah "di situ kita akan pergi"

Aku menatap Haku, dan dia mengangkat bahu. Ternyata aku bukan satu- satunya yang tidak tahu siapa yang akan kita temui. Jika Zabuza tidak ingin kita tahu siapa yang akan kita temuimaka kita tidak harus bertanya. Aku mendongak dan mengerak melihat pohon di jalanan.

"Kau begitu malas kadang" Ia mengamati.

"Kami akan pergi ke sana setelah hitungan jam" Zabuza mengatakan setelah beberapa saat. Kami mengangguk lagi, dan aku mendesah pelan.

'Aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang membuat kesepakatan dengan kita'

,

,

'

'

_Satu jam kemudian, hampir sampai air terjun_

Aku melihat di sekitar hutan yang membosankan ini, dan mendesah. Haku menatapku tersenyum, senyum hangatnya.

"Apa yang anda mendesahkan sekarang?" Tanyanya geli.

"Tidak ada" Kataku pelan. Haku tertawa dan memelukku sementara kami berjalan.

"Pembohong" Ia mengatakan, masih terdengar geli. Aku menggeleng tidak setujuh dan di tertawa "Berbohong tidak sangat baik Saki-chan"

"Aku tahu Haku-kun" Aku terkikik "Demon... aku tidak berbohong!" Haku tertawa lagi, Zabuza menatap kami berpelukan.

"Kami di sini" Kata Zabuza. Kami berdua mengangguk dan Haku melepaskan saya. Aku menatap daerah ini, bertanya- tanya orang- orang yang akan membuat kesepakatan dengan kami apakah akan tiba.

"Aku benci harus bertindak, harus serius" Aku berkata sedih.

"Anda tidak bertindak serius separuh waktu, anda terlihat sedih" Haku mengtakan ketika kami mengikuti Zabuza menuju air terjun. Aku menunduk sedih dan ia mendesah. "Lihat?"

"Aku tahu, aku minta maaf Haku-kun" Bisikku.

Di melingkarkan lengannya ke bahuku dan mencium bagian atas kepalaku. Dia tahu bahwa segala sesuatu tentang masalalu saya di hutan terlarang atas kehilangan nenek saya, dan dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga semangat saya. Itu masih sulit bagi dia meskipun, saya bertanya- tanya mengapa ia selalu memaksa selalu ingin dengan saya setelah bertahun- tahun. Aku menatap bingun, ada sesuatu pergi di sekitar leher saya, dan melihat ke bawah. Aku tersenyum melihat kalung Haku. Dia selalu memakainya setiap hari, kristal ini pemberian ibunya, dan kalung di ingat. Aku tak percaya ia memberikannya kepada saya, senang memiliki dia sebagai sahabatku.

"Keberuntungan bagi anda, tidak ada yang melihatnya" Aku berkata, cekikikan sedikit. Di tertawa dan mengacak- ngacak rambut saya. Aku cemberut, bahwa ia mengacaukan rambutku dan di tersenyum.

"Kau berharga bagiku Saki-chan, aku tidak tau apa yang harus saya lakukan tanpa anda" Katanya.

Aku tersenyum dan berdiri di sebelah kiri Zabuza dan Haku di sebelah kanannya. Kami menunggu beberapa menit sebelum beberapa orang keluar dari pepohonan. Semua dari mereka memiliki ikat kepala yang sama 'Aku belum pernah melihat simbol desa sebelumnya' pemimpin kelompok menyeringai dan berhenti berjalan 'Siapa itu?' aku menatap pria itu dan menatap dengan tatapan kosong 'Apakah dia albino, dia benar- benar terlihat albino dengan kulit putih dan rambut hitam'

"Zabuza, sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan kami" Dude albino berkata dengan suara yang menyeramkan.

'Oke itu resmi, saya sudah tak suka dengan orang ini'

"Orochimaru" Zabuza berkata dengan emosi.

'Jadi nama albino ini Orochimaru... menyeramkan. Dia mengingat saya pada ular'

"Apa yang anda berikan kepada saya?" Zabuza mengatakan, tampak ingin keluar dari sini. Aku menatap ninja di belakang Orochimaru dan kembali ke Zabuza.

'Mengapa dia harus membuat kesepakatan dengan pria albino menyeramkan yang terlihat seperti ular?'

"Aku akan menyediakananda uang serta orang pembunuh untuk anda" Orochimaru yang tidak jelas ini.

"Berapa banyak shinobi, dan berapa banyak uang?" Zabuza bertanya, tanganya terlipat di dada.

"Dua puluh shinobi yang akan di perintahkan oleh anda. Anda dapat melakukan apapun dengan mereka" Orochimaru mengatakan "Mereka milikmu"

"Dan uang?" Zabuza bertanya, mengangkat alis.

"500.000.000 yen" Orochimaru mengatakan.

'Wow, orang ini kaya' Zabuza mengangguk dan terlihat emosi di wajahnya bahwa aku terbiasa melihatnya.

"Dan sebagai imbalannya" Orochimaru berkata, menjilati bibirnya "Apakah saya mendapatkan apa yang dijanjikan kepada saya?"

"Hai" Kata Zabuza.

'Oke orang ini benar- benar terlihat setengah ulat atau sesuatu' Dua puluh shinobi di belakang Orochimaru berjalan ke kami dan berdiri di sebelah kami dengan hormat 'Wow ini adalah... menakjubkan. Ada begitu banyak mereka. Apa yang Zabuza-san berikan kepada Orochimaru, dia ingin kita mencuri beberapa peningalan kuno atau sesuatu? Jika demikian saya dapat melakukan dengan sekejap dengan kekkei genkai saya'

"Saki?" Zabuza berkata. Aku menatapnya, dan dia melakukan sesuatu yang berharap tidak... dia memukul saya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haku menyaksikan Saki jatuh ke tanah dan tak sadarkan diri dan menatap Zabuza, bingung. Ia tidak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang salah 'Kenapa ia melakukan itu?'

"Zabuza-san, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya dengan suara agak ketakutan.

Zabuza melihat ke Haku dan akhirnya menglihkan perhatiannya ke arah Orochimaru yang menatap mereka. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Haku berlari ke arah Saki, membungkuk melihat wajahnya 'Apa yang terjadi?' Dia menarik Saki kedalam pelukannya dan memeluk erat- erat., bertanya- tanya mengapa Zabuza memukulinya. Dia tidak melakukan apa pun dan selalu taat kepadanya . dia adalah gadis manis, paling tenang, paling diam yang Haku tahu. Dia tidak pernah melakukan yang salah, mengapa dia melakukan itu?

"Zabuza-san?" Zabuza menatap Haku dan mendesah "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Saki tidak akan tinggal bersama kita lagi" Zabuza mengatakan dengan suara monoton.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Haku pelan.

"Iini berarti dia akan bersama saya" Orochimaru berkata, berjalan mendekati mereka shinobi lainnya.

"Nande?" Tanya Haku pelan.

"Haku..." Zabuza berhenti. Haku menatapnya dengan mata yang sangat menyedihkan,dan Zabuza menggeleng. Saki tidak bisa kembali, mereka membutuhkan uang ini dan shinobi tersebut. "Orochimaru tertarik dengan kekkei genkai Saki, kami melakukan perdagangan. Saki, untuk semua ini" Zabuza menyatakan.

"Zabuza-san jahat" Bisik Haku "Dia sudah menjadi sahabatku selama bertahun- tahun" Wajah Zabuza tidak terlihat tanpa emosi, mencoba memblokir emosinya dan menatap Orochimaru "Dia berharga bagiku" Orochimaru tertawa geli dan melihat kembali salah satu shinobi nya.

"Ambil gadis itu, kita memiliki pekerjaan yang harus di lakukan" Desisinya, shinobi itu mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Haku.

"Haku, serahkan dia" Zabuza memerintah. Haku melihat Zabuza lagi, matanya memohon kepada dia.

'Jangan biarkan mereka mengambil Saki pergi'

"Haku" Haku menghelah nafas berdiri masih memegang Saki dalam pelukannya. "Berikan dia" Haku memandang tuannya dan menatap Orochimaru.

"Apakah kesepakatan itu di berhentikan?" Orochimaru bertanya, matanya menyiput silau. "Jika, demikian saya ingin shinobi saya kembali"

"Tidak, Haku berikan gadis itu" Bentak Zabuza. Haku melihat Saki sekali lagi, sebelum menyerahkan sahabatnya kapada musuh.

"Arigato" kata Orochimaru "Uangku" Dia melemparkan uangnya kepada Zabuza. "Mari kita pergi"

"Ayolah Haku" Zabuza memerintah. Haku mengangguk manatap Saki sapai Orochimaru menghilang ke dalam bayangan dan di ikuti shinobinya. Ia mendesah dan mulai mengikuti Zabuza.

'Mengapa Zabuza' Seolah- olah bisa membaca pikiran haku, katanya

"Saki adalah shinobi yang berbakat, ia dapat membantu kami membangun kelompok kami"

"Kenapa ia begitu tertarik padanya" Tanya Haku "Dia masih anak- anak" Zabuza tertawa dan berkata

"ia tidak bisa bertahan dengan jutsu biasa ... kecuali mereka menemukan cara bagaimana mengeluarkan semuah kemampuan kekkei genkainya"

"Anda memberitahunya tentang kekkei genkai Saki-chan" Haku shock. Zabuza tertawa dan menatap teman mudanya.

"Saya tidak bilang?" Dia menjawab.

"Bagaimana ia tertarik jika ia tidak tahu?" Haku bertanya bingung.

"Saya hanya mengatakan ia memiliki kekuatan kekkei genkai yang sangat kuat, bahwa ia bisa masuk ke sebagian tempat- tempat yang shinobi normal tidak bisa" Zabuza menjawab. Haku menghela nafas dan menatap langit.

'Maafkan aku Saki-chan'

* * *

Aku : Horrrrrre selesai juga.

Saki dan Haku : uwaaaaaaaaaa, kita berpisah (sambil berpelukan kaya teletabis)

Aku : -_-'


	4. terjebak

Kembali ke awal, Orochimaru memerintahkan gadis itu untuk di masukkan ke dalam sel. Zabuza tidak memberitahu apa- apa tentang kekkei genkai- nya, jadi ia harus mencari tahu sendiri. Dia mendesah sedikit frustrasi, membenci bahwa ia yang harus mencaritahu kekkei genkai- nya. Apa pun kekuatan ini, ia tahu itu akan berguna bagi dirinya. Jika gadis itu bisa masuk ke tempat- tempat yang shinobi lain tidak bisa, maka itu menjadi untung besar baginya. Mungkin itu akan berhasil menyalin kemampuan ini ke pengikut yang lain, yang memberi kemampuan yang sama. Ia menatap cincin akatsuki di sisi tubuh aslinya.

"Orochimaru-sama?" terdengar suara. Orochimaru menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum melihat rambut putih Kimimaru.

"Masuklah, berita apa yang anda bawa ke pada saya?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Nah, shinobi anda di perintahkan untuk menjaga gadis itu mengalami ke sulitan... mereka berurusan dangan- nya" kimimaru menjawab, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Orochimaru bertanya, sedikit kesal.

"Mereka tidak menjelaskan kepada saya" Kimimaru menjawab, tidak suka dengan nada suara tuannya. "Hanya saja mereka kesulitan untuk menahannya"

"Kekkei genkai- nya" Orochimaru merenung, bertanya- tanya apa yang gadis itu lakukan. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa menggunakan kekkei genkai- nya di dalam selnya, semua jutsu telah terkunci. Itu tidak mungkan membentuk chakra di dalam sel. "Baik, bawa saya ke gadis itu"

"Baik Orochimaru-sama" Kimimaru berkata, berjalan keluar pintu, Orochimaru mengikutinya.

Saat mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong, semua pengikutnya menunjukkan beberapa penghormata kepadanya. Dia benar- benar tidak peduli pada saat itu, dia hanya ingin melihat gadis itu dan kekkei genkai- nya. Mereka akhirnya tiba di sel gadis itu, dan Orochimaru membukakan pintu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Orochimaru merengut melihat semua penjaga di lantai tak sadarkan diri. Dia menatap gadis itu.

'Apa yang di lakukannya?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aku mendongak dari lantai, melihat pintu terbuka dan mesuklah Orochimaru. Seorang pria lain mengikuti Orochimaru dan berdiri di belakangnya 'Apa yang ingin dia lakukan dariku? Dimana aku? Mengapa aku di sini? Apa yang terjadi dengan Haku, dan Zabuza?' Orochimaru akhirnya melihat kearah saya , setelah menatap penjaga sadar selama beberapa detik , dan aku menatap lantai. Aku tidak mau melihat matanya kuning yang menyeramkan itu, matanya memang menakutkan. Dia juga tampat sedikit marah. Mungkit saya sudah menglirkan cukup banyak chakra kepada musuh untuk membuat mereka jatuh pingsan.

"Gadis" aku tersentak mataku masi menatap lantai langsung memandang Orochimaru. "Siapa nama anda?" Orochimaru bertanya, terdengar menyeramkan. Aku menunduk lagi dan dia mendesis marah. "Jawab aku"

"Saki" bisikku, tidak ingin dia untuk memukul saya atau sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Apa yang anda lakukan dengan anak buah saya?" tanyanya, terdengar marah. Aku mengangkat bahu, merasa saya tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan- nya, dan melirik ke arahnya melalui cela rambut saya. Aku ingin tahu dimana sih aku?

"Dimana aku, apa yang terjadi, mengapa saya di sini, dimana Zabuza-san dan Haku-kun, apa yang anda inginkan dari saya?" saya mengatakan semua itu dalam satu nafas, dan ia menatapku geli.

"Anda berada di tempat saya" katanya, menjawab pertanyaan pertama saya.

"Nande?" tanyaku, tidak mengerti.

"Master anda telah melakukan perdagangan dengan saya, semuanya telah kulakukan hanya untukmu" ia menjawab, menyengir geli. Aku menunduk sedi dan menatap lantai.

'Mengapa Zabuza melakukan ini kepadaku?'

"Apakah anda memiliki pertanyaan lagi?" di meracau.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyaku, tidak mengerti mengapa Zabuza menyerahkanku kepadanya.

"Kekkei genkai anda" ia menyatakan, itu alasan yang jelas "Zabuza mengatakan kekkei genkai anda sangat kuat, tapi ia tidak memberitahu apa- apa. Itu terserah anda menunjukkan kekkei genkai anda sekarang"

"Saya tidak menunjukan kekkei genkai saya kepada anda" kataku, ia tidak punya hak untuk memerintahkan saya. Aku bukan milik dia atau siapa pun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan tidak, itu sebabnya aku memerintahkan shinobi medis saya untuk mencari tahu" aku tidak menjawab malah sebaliknya aku menatap lantai lagi.

"Sangat baik, aku akan memberi anda waktu untuk berpikir" dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang di ikuti oleh pengikut kecilnya dan para penjaga.

Aku memandang pintu dan menghela nafas terdengar bunyi klik "Oh well, ini terkunci" aku tersenyum sendiri, bertanya- tanya betapa bodoh Orochimaru, saya mulai mengeluarkan topeng satu saya. Saya mulai berkonsentrasi untuk melakukan teleportasi, dan hasilnya nihil 'Nani?' aku terus konsentrasi, tidak ada yang terjadi 'Sialan tidak bekerja'

Aku terjebak, saya tidak punya cara untuk keluar, dan Zabuza tidak akan datang untuk menyelamatkan saya. Aku punya perasaan Haku ingin menyelamatkan saya, tapi Zabuza tidak akan mengizinkannya. Aku bersandar di pintu dan merasa sesuatu yang menempel di leher saya. Aku menunduk dan melihat sebuah kalung yang tergantung di leher saya. 'Darimana ini berasal? Mette, Haku memberikan saya sebelum saya dibawa pergi' kristal ini begitu indah, cahayanya memantul dari kristal, cahaya pelangi yang muncul di lantai. 'Haku tidak ingin aku melupakannya' aku tersenyum sedikit dan meraih kristal itu. Itu membuat saya sangat senang, seperti Haku di sini dengan saya sekarang, aku merindukannya, aku merindukannya begitu banyak. "Aku tidak akan melupakan anda Haku, suatu hari nanti ... kita akan bertemu lagi"

,

,

,

_6 bulan kemudian_

Aku mendesah sedikit dan melihat sekeliling ruangan yang menyebalkan dan aku terjebak di dalamnya, itu sangat membosankan. Orochimaru bisa setidaknya menghias ruangan ini untuk tahanannya, itu sudah membuat mereka sedikit lebih nyaman. enam bulan sudah aku terperangkap disini dan selama enam bulan juga aku tidak melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak bisa mengunakan teleportasiku. Saya masih mencoba untuk mencari tahu meskipun aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini. Aku mendesah dan menggeleng sedih. 'Mengapa Zabuza melakukan ini padaku?' aku mendengar bunyi klik dan mendongak melihat pintu terbuka. Beberapa ninja suara, apa yang dia inginkan? 'Bodoh, bodoh'

"Bangun!" perintahnya.

Aku mendesah, aku tidak suka orang- orang kasar. Ninja suara itu menggeram dan menjambak rambut saya. Seruku pada rasa sakit, dan ninja itu tertawa.

"Aku berkata bangkit, sehingga anda harus bangun, anak" aku menatap lantai dan bangun juga. Aku tidak ingin rambut saya di jambak, yang benar- benar akan menyakitkan. "Mari kita pergi"

Ninja itu membawa saya keluar dari pintu dan menyusuri lorong dasar. Saya tidak pernah keluar dari penjara kecilku. Ninja itu membuka pintu dan mendorong saya ke dalam. Aku memandang sekeliling dan melihat sekelompok besar orang berdiri di sana. Semua tampak seperti saya, takut.

"Baiklah"

Aku mendongak melihat Orochimaru berdiri di pintu utama. Aku melihat tangga yang mengarah kesana dan menghela nafas. Tidak ada cara aku mendapatkan jalan tanpa diketahui mereka. Aku masih kecil, jika seseorang melihat kekuatan saya, aku tidak terlihat kecil lagi.

"Kalian semua harus tahu kita kehabisan kamar untuk tamu kita" Orochimaru berkata dengan suara yang menyeramkan.

'Tamu? kami tidak diperlakukan sebagai tamu'

"Jadi untuk membuat ruangan lebih tersedia kita perlu menghilangkan banyak dari anda" Orochimaru menyatakan, dengan seringai. Ada setengah dari orang- orang mulai meledakkan emosi.

"Siapa yang anda pikirkan anda?"

"Anda tidak bisa membunuh kami!"

"Jangan pernah mencobanya!"

"Kami lebih baik daripada anda!"

"Sekarang untuk melanjutkan, anda akan berjuang untuk kelangsungan hidup anda. Siapa yang memenangkan pertarungan ini, akan hidup" kata orochimaru.

'Menempatkan orang terhadap orang lain, kemungkinan anda tidak betahan hidup jika anda tidak melawan, itu jenius. Orochimaru mencoba menakut- nakuti semua orang untuk membunuh terhadap satu sama lain' aku menunduk melihat kepalan datang ke arah saya dan saya menendang orang itu ke dinding. 'Dan itu bekerja'. Semuah orang berjuang, mencoba membunuh satu sama lain. Aku terkesiap melihat orang yang sama mencoba untuk mengatasi saya dan aku menghindar. 'Aku harus menyembunyikan kekkei genkai saya dari Orochimaru' aku cepat- cepat mematahkan leher pria itu dan melihat sekeliling, melihat kekacauan. Setiap orang bertempur. Aku menggeleng sedih dan tersentak melihat sekeliling saya "Ini tidak bagus"

,

,

,

_Satu jam kemudian_

Aku memandang sekeliling pada semua mayat dan saya jatuh ke lantai letih. Saya tidak mengunakan kekkei genkai saya, tapi aku akhirnya mengunakan beberapa teknik angin clan saya. Saya juga menggunakan jutsu medis diri sendiri. Aku yakin Orochimaru sangat tertarik pada teknik saya. 'Tepuk tangan'

"Bravo, sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan kecil" aku menatap Orochimaru, dan dia berjalan menuruni tangga. Aku melihat ke atas dan melihat shinobi suara mengikutinya. "Saya berharap untuk melihat kekkei genkai anda, tapi teknik yang sangat cangih" aku menatapnya. "Tentu saja aku tahu kau akan menang, alasan utama pertarungan ini adalah untuk melihat jutsu anda"

"Saya bisa melihat anda mengunakan judsu medis untuk diri sendiri dalam waktu cepat. Dari mana teknik itu berasal?" aku mengangkat bahu, merasa tidak harus menjawab pertanyaannya. "Anda salah satu anak yang keras kepala, anda tidak akan mengatakan kepada tuan Orochimaru?"

"aku tidak akan memberi tahu kekkei genkai saya kepada anda"dia tertawa, kenapa dia tertawa?

"Tentu saja, jadi saya harus menebak kekkei genkai anda" katanya geli.

'Bagaimana itu lucu? Aku hanya serius ... dan tenang ... tapi selain saya serius, apa yang terjadi?'

"Mungkin ..." aku mendongak, ia menyeringai. "Jika anda berada di ambang kematian aku akan tahu"

"Saya benar- benar tidak menyukai suara itu" shinobi suara di belakang Orochimaru melompat di atas Orochimaru dan berada di depan saya. "Ini tidak baik, jahat ... dia masih remaja sehingga dia tidak benar- benar sulit"

"Siapa yang pertama?" pria dengan enam lengan bertanya.

"Tidak tahu, siapa yang mau duluan?" pria dengan rambut biru bertanya.

"Saya pikir kita semua mau yang pertama Sakon" gadis itu berkata.

"Bisa kah kita buru- buru menyelesaikan ini?" pria terakhir bertanya.

"Diam kau babi berlemak!" gadis itu berteriak. "Kami mencoba mencari tahu yang pertama duluan"

"Mari kita bersama- sama menyerang" pria dengan enam lengan berkata.

"Mari" kata Sakon.

'Aku dalam kesulitan' aku menatap mereka dan menyaksikan tanda aneh keluar dari kulit mereka. 'apa yang terjadi di dunia ini? Dan apa itu?' mereka melompat dan siap menyerang. 'Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, mereka mungkin melihatjutsu angin saya ... hanya ada satu pilihan' aku menghindar.

"Hei kamu anak nakal, anda akan mendapatkan pantat anda di sini!" gadis itu berteriak marah.

"Tayuya diam sudah" kata pria dengan enam lengan.

"Awas kamu Kidoumaru!" Tayuya berteriak.

"Kalian berdua hentikan" kata Sakon. "Jiroubou ke kiri, Tayuya kanan, Kidoumaru belakang, aku depan"

Aku melihat mereka masuk ke tempat mereka, dan aku sudah di kepung ileh mereka. 'Bagaimana saya bisa keluar dari yang satu ini?' mereka berlari ke arahku, dan aku punya ide. Tepat mereka mau memukul saya, aku lari. Aku cepat, berjalan bersama Haku selama bertahun- tahun telah membuat saya jauh lebih cepat. Mereka semua saling bertabrakan, dan aku menatap mereka.

"Aduh!" Sakon berteriak.

"Apa ini!" teriak Tayuya.

"Itu menyakitkan!" Kidoumarou berteriak.

"Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan itu?" Jiroubou bertanya, terdengar bingung. Aku menatap mereka semua dan aku merasa seorang datang dari belakang.

"Kalian semua menyedihkan, bahkan kalian tidak bisa mengalahkan seorang anak kecil" Orochimaru mendesis marah. Aku menatap Orochimaru kembali melalui bahu saya, dan dia menatapku. "Aku akan menunjukan kepada anda bagaimana melakukannya"

'Ini tidak terdengar sepertinya menyenangkan'


	5. bebas

_6 bulan kemudian, usia 13 tahun_

Setahun talah berlalu, setahun tidak mempu melarikan diri. Mengapa aku begitu lemah? Mengapa saya tidak dapat keluar dari sini? Orochimaru telah mengetahui kekkei genkai saya. Ia tahu bahwa aku dari Clan Zensikawa. Ia terus mencoba membuat kekuatan saya diproduksi ke shinobi- shinobi yang lain. Eksperimen- eksperimennya terus gagal, saya tahu bahwa Orochimaru mahluk yang sabar. Saya tidak mengerti mengapa ini terjadi kepadaku. Mengapa saya tidak bisa teleportasi melalui dinding? Apa yang menghentikan saya melakukan teleportasi? Bagaimana jika saya tidak akan pernah dapat melarikan diri, aku akan terjebak disini selamanya. Aku mendesah dan melihat sekeliling kamarku, dinding sudah mulai hancur. Aku akan menyukai jika itu terjadi 'klik' aku mendesah dan menyaksikan pintu terbuka.

"Makan malam untuk anda, yang mulia" Tayuya mengatakan dengan banyak sarkasme.

Dia menjatuhkan piring ke lantai, dan saya mendengarkan pantulan suara di seluruh ruangan. Aku menunduk dan mendengar pintu tertutup. 'Klik, terkunci' aku mendesah dan merangkak ke baki yang tertinggal untuk aku. Itu tidak banyak, tapi itu masih membuatku kenyang. Aku menatap dinding, tidak benat- benar berpikir apa yang saya makan, dan memikirkan hal- hal yang lain. Itu hal yang saya lakukan akhir- akhit ini. Apa lagi yang bisa saya lakukan?

Aku mendesah dalam hati dan menatap baki silver. Aku bisa melihat bayangan saya di dalamnya, tapi itu tidak seperti saya. Nah kenyataanya itu saya, tapi itu tidak. Ada lingkaran di bawah mata saya, kulit saya terasa tidak benar- benar seperti kulit, saya begitu pucat. Satu- satunya yang saya ingat identitas saya, rambut saya. Itu masih begitu indah, itu yang membuat saya tahu siapa saya, rambut saya. Tentu saja saya yang mengurus sendiri, dan aku melakukannya cukup baik. Aku tidak bisa tersenyum, seolah- olah aku sudah lupa bagaimana cara melakukannya. Setelah bertahun- tahun, memegangi suatu hal yang berharga bagiku ... kalung saya, kalung Haku. Aku ingat bahwa ia selalu menggunakannya setiap hari untuk mengingat siapa dia. Dia telah memberikannya kepada saya sebelum saya dibawa pergi. Oh betapa aku berharap terlepas dari semua ini.

'

'

'

'

'

_BOOM_

'

'

'

'Ledakan? Apa yang terjadi?' aku menatap pintu menunggu untuk datang ke kamat saya, apa yang terjadi? 'Lari, orang- orang pada lari, tapi siapa?' aku menatap lagi, apa yang terjadi? Seandainya ada salah satu shinobi suara sengaja meladakan sesuatu selama pelatihan 'Banyak orang yang lari, dan terdengar seperti kunai juga. Ah ... pertempuran' aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdebar, musuh Orochimaru berada di sini. Aku punya kesempatan, kesempatan baru untuk hidup jika mereka mau melepaskanku. Aku menetap pintu, menunggu, menunggu pintu terbuka. Tiba- tiba bentrokan, triak- triakan, dan berhenti berjalan. 'Klik' pintu terbuka, beberapa shinobi melangkah masuk mereka bukan shinobi suara tetapi shinobi dari Desa Tersembunyi di Daun.

Aku pernah mendengar lama dari Zabuza bahwa Desa Tersembunyi di Daun adalah desa yang cukup ramah. Mereka mempunyai perasaan yang lunak ketika datang berperang, mereka tidak benar- benar jenis shinobi yang menikmati pembutuhan satu sama lain. Mereka adalah sekutu dengan banyak sejumlah desa besar dan salah satu tujuan utama mereka adalah untuk menghentikan kejahatan. Terdengar seperti beban banteng bagiku, tapi aku tidak benar- benar peduli. Aku hanya ingin berada di tempat yang tidak akan bereksperimen pada saya sepanjang waktu, orang- orang yang akan menerima siapa saya. Menyelamatkan dunia meskipun ... eh, saya tidak suka bahwa suara itu tarlalu banyak.

"Ambil gadis itu" salah satu dari mereka mengginstruksikan. "Jadilah lembut dengan dia, dia terlihat sangat rapuh"

'Aku rapuh sekarang' shinobi daun mengangguk dan beberapa shinobi hati- hati berjalan mendekatiku, saya kira ia merusaha untuk tidak menakut- nakuti saya.

"Kami akan membuat anda keluar dari sini, bersama dengan dengan orang lain" bisiknya. Aku mengaguk, dan dengan lembut dia mengangkat saya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mari kita cari tahanan yang lain" kata shinobi daun lain. Penyelamat saya mengangguk dan mengikuti jounin keluar dari ruanggan. Kami keluar dari ruangan, dan seseorang chunin berlari ke arah pemimpin jounin.

"Orochimaru lolos" katanya. "dengan beberapa pengikutnya"

"Sial" jounin lainnya berkata. "Mari kita membebaskan semua tahanan disini dan membawanya kembali ke desa" chunin mengangguk dan lari untuk memberitahu teman- temannya, pasan baru mereka. Jounin melihat ke arah sayadan berkata "Bawa dia keluar, Ryo. Ada ninja medis disana yang perlu melihat keadaannya" Ryo mengangguk dan berjalan menyusuri lorong mencari jalan keluar.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disana, nak?" tanyanya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Aku menatapnya dan mendesah sedih.

"Saya ... dibawa pergi" bisikku pelan.

"Tidak apa- apa, ini tidak akan terjadi lagi kepada anda. Desa Daun akan memastikan bahwa Orochimaru tidak bisa menyentuh anda lagi" Ryo berkata sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku tidak bisa tersenyum, aku mengangguk dan melihat sekeliling lorong. 'Keraguan itu, tidak dapat menghentikan Orochimaru jika pikirannya sudah mengatur' dia membawa saya keluar, saya melihat sekeliling lingkungan saya berusaha untuk fokus, dari ruang gelap ke ruang yang lebih terang. Aku turun dari pangkuan Ryo untuk menginjakkan kaki ke tanah. Beberapa shinobi menghampiri saya, melihat Ryo.

"Perintah apa?" kata salah satu shinobi bertanya.

"Kami sedang mencari orang- orang yang ditahan pada saat ini, anda harus menolong mereka dan mengobati luka mereka" Ryo mengatakan. Mereka mengangguk, dan Ryo menatapku. "Jangan khawatir, orang- orang ini akan membantu anda" aku mengangguk, dan ia menyerahkan saya ke shinobi medis. "Hati- hati dengan dia, dia sangat lemah"

'Lemah lagi? Apa sih?' mereka menganggukdan sementera mereka melihat ke arah saya, saya bertanya- tanya apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Hei" aku memandang salah satu shinobi, dan dia tersenyum kepadaku. "Istirahatlah, ok kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi" aku mengangguk dan memejamkan mata. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa aku kehilangan kesadaran.

'

'

'

'

'

_1 JAM KEMUDIAN, DI TANAH API_

_'_

_'_

_'_

Aku membuka mata dan melihat keselilingku 'Hutan?' setelah sekian lama, aku sangai mencintai pemandangan ini setelah sekian lama di dalam kurungan, ini begitu indah. Aku memandang segala sesuatu di sekitar saya dan akhirnya melihat melihat semua shinobi yang menyelamatkan saya. Semuah dari mereka membawa seseorang, Orochimaru memiliki banyak tahanan. Aku mendesah lembut dan menatap langit yang gelap. Semuah bintang- bintang begitu mengilap, dan menyilaukan.

"Bertanya- tanya apa yang Orochimaru perbuat pada orang- orang ini" Ryo mengatakan, saya mengalihkan perhatian saya kepadanyadan shinobi yang ia ajak bicara.

"Siapa yang tahu apa yang Orochimaru perbuat kepada orang- orang ini?" shinobi di samping Ryo mengatakan. Ryo mengangkat bahu dan mendesah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Setidaknya mereka aman di desa" katanya.

"Jika mereka ingin tinggal" kata yang lain.

"Asa,bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan mereka tidak akan tinggal di desa?" Ryo bertanya, terkejut. "Desa Tersembunyi di Daun akan menjadi tempat yang aman bagi mereka" Asa mengangkat bahu dan berkata, bosan.

"Beberapa dari mereka mungin ingin kembili ke kampung halaman mereka" Ryo mengangguk, menyadari hal itu, dan mendesah.

"Kau mengkin benar" katanya

"Kami hampir sampai ke desa!" seseorang berteriak deri depan.

Aku berpaling dari Ryo dan Asa, bergerak pandanganku menuju ke desa. Itu benar- benar besar. Aku tidak dapat mempercayai mata saya., bagaimana bisa Desa Tersembunyi di Daun ini bisa sebesar ini? Aku menggeleng sedikit bingung dan memejamkan mata 'Aku tidak tau, apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku' aku membuka mataku setelah melihat bagian dari dalam desa. Itu begitu indah 'Wow'

"Apakah ada orang yang sudah terbangun?" tanya suara dari arah depan, aku menatap Ryo katika ia melihat ke arahku, dan dia tersenyum.

"Di sini pak!" Ryo berteriak.

"Bawa dia, ketempat Hokage" kata suara itu lagi.

Ryo mengangguk dan membawaku ke suatu tempat. Ada bangunan basar,tampak berbentuk bulat. Ini pasti bagian utama desa. Ryo membawa saya menaiki tangga dan menyusuri lorong.

"Jangan takut" katanya "Hokage adalah seorang pria yang baik, dia akan memastikan anda mendapatka perawatan yang baik" aku mengangguk, dan dengan lembut ia menurunkan saya. Dia mengetuk pintu, sambil memegang bahu saya karena saya masih sedikit lemas, dan sebuah suara berkata.

"Masuk" Ryo membuka pintu dan membawaku ke dalam. Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang pria agak tua duduk di belakang meja.

'Jadi ini Hokage dari Desa Tersembunyi di Daun? Umurnya?'

"Hokage-sama" Ryo berkata, membungkuk.

"Ah, Ryo. Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda?" Hokage bertanya.

"Kami sudah membawa tahanan Orochimaru pada saat anda memerintahkan pak" Ryo menjawab "Gadis ini salah satunya" Hokaga akhirnya menatapku dan tersenyum ramah.

"Siapa nama anda?" tanyanya.

"Saki" kataku.

"Yah Saki, ada ingi tinggal di desa saya?" dia bertanya. Saya tidak punya tempat untuk tinggal jadi saya mengangguk. "Bagus, apakah anda shinobi?" saya mengagguk lagi. "tingkat apa?"

"saya tidak tau itu" bisikku.

"Tentu saja, buat beberapa tiruan anda" katanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Hokaga-sama jahat" Ryo mulai.

"Saya tau apa yang saya lakukan" Hokage terganggu. Saya menciptakan empat tiruan saya. "Bagus, kau genin"

Aku mengangguk, tau bahwa saya benar- benar diatas tingkat genin, tapi aku tidak mengeluh. Hokage bangkit dari mejanya dan mendekatiku. Dia menyerahkan saya ikat kepala bersama dengan beberapa perlengkapan ninja dan sejumlah uang.

"Ryo akan menunjukan anda ke tempat apertemen anda. Sudah ada persediaan disana sehinga anda tidak harus menyediakannya sendiri" aku mengangguk, Ryo mendesah.

"Cepat datang kesini agar saya bisa menetapkan tim baru untuk anda" aku mengangguk dan membungkuk sedikit.

"Arigato" kataku. Aku mengikuti Ryo keluar dari gedung. Dan membawaku ke tempat apartemen baruku.

"ini dia, semoga anda betah tinggal di sini"

Aku mengangguk terima kasih dan mesuk ke dalam apartemen saya. Aku berjalan ke kama tidur dan melihat isi lemari. Ada beberapa pakaian di sana. Aku menatap kosong sebelum aku memakainya. Aku melihat kecermin dan mengangguk kepada diriku sendiri. "ini terlihat ok" aku mengenakan celana jins hitam, sepatu ninja, dan kemeja lengan panjang dengan tank top merah. Saya melepaskan baju baru saya dan saya mulai mengenakan baju piyama. Saya berbaring di tempat tidur dengan selimut disekeliling saya dan menatap langit- langit. 'Akhirnya aku berhasil keluar dari Orochimaru, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Siapa yang akan menjadi tim dengan saya? Apakah orang- orang menyukai saya? Bagaimana saya tidak dapat menangani semua perubahan mendadak semua ini? Ok, tenang Saki. Anda dapat melakukan semua ini. Kau hanya sedikit paranoid tentang segala sesuatu yang terjadi dalam setahun ini. Semua akan baik- baik saja' aku mengangguk dan menutup mata saya, lelah. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari jika aku tertidur.

* * *

Hore akhirnya. Maaf sedikit lama Saki akhirnya keluar dari penjara Orochimaru yang terkutuk itu dan akhirnya besok bisa ketemu Sasuke.

Sasuke : Hm

Deidara : Kapan adeganku di melai, hmm?

Me : Gomen,deidara-kun mungkin 10 bab lagi.

Deidara : Nande?

Me : HEHEHE...


End file.
